New Attilan
Alternate Reality Versions Battlerealm (Earth-15513) New Attilan was the capital of the Kingdom of Manhattan and also where Queen Medusa, regent of Manhattan, and the rest of the Inhumans live. After being captured by the Thor Corps in Greenland and bound with spirit-chains by Sheriff Strange, the Undead G-Man was sent to New Attilan by God Emperor Doom to be interrogated by Queen Medusa about the rebels who defied him. G-Man died during his interrogation by Sterilon, who discovered that the rebels had something to do with The Quiet Room. Medusa then sent Auran, one of her best agents, to the club to learn more about the insurrection. As soon as she arrived at the club, Auran was approached by Black Bolt, who already knew she worked for Queen Medusa, and was presented to the place by him. Unbeknownst to Black Bolt, Auran wasn't the only agent sent to the Quiet Room by Queen Medusa. Kamala Khan, disguised as Tony Stark, entered the club and made her way to the lower levels of it, where the Voice Unheard maintained their base. Kamala discovered that the Voice Unheard planned to reach the Warzone through New Mars to deliver medical supplies requested by people of the Blue, but she was discovered by the Bard and, after telling Auran, who was able to listen to her because of her enhanced hearing, what they were up to, she was stunned and captured by Mega-Rad. After they discovered Auran had escaped, the rebellion evacuated their base through Eldrac the Door and went on with their mission. But they were surprised by New Attilan's forces, who destroyed their access to Eldrac after Black Bolt and half his men used it to get to New Mars. The remaining rebels in the Quiet Room were eventually subdued by Queen Medusa's troops while their leader had surrendered to save his allies in New Mars. Black Bolt was then taken to New Attilan to be interrogated by Sterilon, but as his mental blocks were stronger than the ones G-Man had, Medusa decided to talk with him. In their conversation, Black Bolt revealed to Medusa that he planned to destroy New Attilan as it broadcast a signal that invaded the minds of the population of Manhattan and kept them under Doom's control. At first, Medusa didn't believe him, but as the Thors were taking Black Bolt to Doomgard, Medusa started to question herself and decided to help him. Meanwhile, the rebels who were saved by Black Bolt found themselves in Dystopia. Having rescued Black Bolt, Medusa escaped from New Attilan with the help of Lockjaw, the royal family pet, and went to the Quiet Room. Once there, Medusa ordered her soldiers to release the rebels they caught and rescued the ones who ended up in Dystopia in order to invade New Attilan, now under the Thors' control, and destroy it. As the invasion began, Medusa ordered all inhabitants of New Attilan to evacuate, sending her troops throughout the tower to make sure it's empty when they destroy it. Having been tasked with the mission to find Sterilon in order to use his powers to keep the populace calm, Auran and the Bard found him in the Interrogation Room and tried to convince him to help them, but were attacked instead, being saved by the believed dead G-Man, who burned Sterilon to death. Meanwhile, Black Bolt and Medusa tried to trigger the destruct sequence in the tower's central core unit, however, they were attacked by the Thors and Black Bolt ended up heavily injured defending Medusa. Medusa then took Black Bolt to the Terrigen Chamber and made him undergo Terrigenesis, healing his wounds and activating his Inhuman gene. Medusa asked him what he had become, but when he started to answer, he accidentally killed Medusa, as well as the Thors pursuing them, with his hypersonic voice. Furious, Black Bolt screamed as high as he could, destroying New Attilan, and flew towards Doomstadt, willing to kill Doom himself. Unbeknownst to Black Bolt, Doom had been watching him and demonstrated fascination for the final result of the incident being the same as the last time. With a snap of his fingers, Doom restored New Attilan and shifted Black Bolt and Medusa's position in society, turning Black Bolt into New Attilan's king and regent of Manhattan and Medusa into the leader of the insurrection based at the Quiet Room, now named Queen's, as if nothing had happened. | PointsOfInterest = Alternate Reality Versions Battlerealm (Earth-15513) * Fortress of Queen Medusa * Interrogation Chamber * Central Core Unit * Terrigen Chamber | Residents = * Inhumans ** Avius ** Desidera ** Eldrac the Door ** Flaidermaus ** Iridia ** Lockjaw ** Luna ** Queen Medusa ** Stallior ** Sterilon ** Ulysses Cain ** Woz ** Inhuman Royal Guard *** Alaris *** Chynae *** Drive *** Eelak the Agile *** Triton ** New Attilan Security Force *** Inferno *** Iso *** Nur *** Reader ** Royal Attendants *** Irelle *** Marista *** Minxi ** Nuhumans *** Doris *** Gabby Pertuz *** Toro *** Treste *** Numerous other Nuhumans ** Numerous other Inhumans Former Residents * Ahura * Auran * Black Bolt * Elejea * Vinatos * Royal Inhuman Diplomatic Mission ** Captain Swain ** Crystal ** Flint ** Gorgon ** Grid ** Hub ** Naja * Beast * Hellion * Imprisoned Residents ** Lineage ** Unspoken Alternate Reality Versions Battlerealm (Earth-15513) * Inhumans ** King Black Bolt ** Auran ** Kamala Khan ** Lockjaw ** Sterilon | Notes = * The currency used in New Attilan was the Attilanian Chits. 200 Attilanian chits had the same value as 1 dollar. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:New Jersey (State) Category:Cities Category:North America Category:New Attilan Category:Inhuman Bases Category:Fictional Countries